


Jabberwock Island romance fail

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sonia is waiting in her room and a friend comes to say more than just hello...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used an online plot generator because I couldn't think of something good, but it came up with this story and I'm so sorry for this. It is so bad the grammar doesn't make sense all the time. I apologise again for this terrible story.

Sonia Nevermind was thinking about Kazuichi Souda again. Souda was a clever coward with charming eyelashes and vast hands.

Sonia walked over to the window and reflected on her creepy surroundings. She had always hated Jabberwock Island with its bloody, breezy beach. It was a place that encouraged her tendencies to be worried.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a clever figure of Kazuichi Souda.

Sonia gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a patient, hilarious soda drinker with pretty eyelashes and skinny hands. Her friends saw her as a panicky, pickled princess. Once, she has even made a cup of tea for a spilt Mikan Tsumiki.

But not even a patient person who had once made a cup of tea for a spilt Mikan Tsumiki was prepared for what Souda had in store today.

The sun shone like jumping hamsters, making Sonia hope. Sonia grabbed a weathered gun that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Sonia stepped outside and Souda moved closer, she could see the unpleasant smile on his face.

Souda gazed with the affection of 3149 delightful beautiful bears. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want affection.

Sonia looked back, even more hope and still fingering the weathered gun. "Souda, please no." She replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two regurgitated, raw rabbits loving a very sweet rave, which had flute music playing in the background and two giving uncles drinking to the beat.

Sonia studied Souda's charming eyelashes and vast hands. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Sonia in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Souda."

Souda looked despair, his emotions raw like a gentle giant guillotine.

Sonia coula actually hear Souda's emotions shatter into 8801 pieces. Then the clever coward hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of soda would calm her nerves tonight.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So many questions... Why has Sonia got a gun? Did Komeada leave it there? If so, why was Komeada in Sonia's room? If this gets enough kudos, I will make another. (Probably not romantic.)


End file.
